


A Movie Marathon, Captain Morgan and Sweet Dreams - What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by Philargitta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Coming Out, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, M/M, No Lube, Porn, Sleep, Sleepy Sex, Young Castiel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Love, dubcon, no prepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philargitta/pseuds/Philargitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High-School AU: Dean Winchester, 18 years old, enjoys the last weeks of his senior year in high school with his best friend, the shy, dark haired Castiel, before finally reaching summer break. When John Winchester goes for a hunting trip with Uncle Bobby over the weekend and Sammy stays the night at a friend's house, Dean seizes the oppurtunity and invites his best friend over for a movie marathon night, expecting, as always, an awesome time with Cas. Well, he get's his fun - he just certainly had not expected it to come along like /that/. It is basically porn :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feuchte Träume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803070) by [Philargitta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philargitta/pseuds/Philargitta). 



Dean woke up slowly, very slowly. It was Saturday, so there was nowhere he had to be. John was gone for the weekend with Uncle Bobby, on a hunting trip, and Sammy had stayed the night at a friend’s house. There was no reason to get up.

Dean blinked against the dimmed light shining through the curtains. His eyes were sandy and didn’t really want to open up to the far too bright light of the day. It was still far too early, anyways, 8:07 a.m. Dean read off the alarm sitting on the locker beside his bed. Ugh. He tried to move his legs, feeling that they had gone numb while he had slept, and he couldn’t move them, something heavy and warm and hairy was keeping him from moving.

\---

“Hey, Cas” Dean had, as soon as his Dad and Sammy were gone through the door, hit the speed dial on his cell and had called his best friend.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas had answered after the second ring, the voice as always unexpected low.

“Do you wanna come over? For a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon? I have beer and we can order pizza later, if you like” Dean had asked breathless as he had been sprinting up the stairs to his room; if Cas was coming over tonight he had to get his room more or less presentable.

“Ehm… wait a second, I have to see if I have piano lessons tonight…” Cas had answered over a rustle of paper in the background.

“No, I am free tonight, when shall I be at your house?” Dean had been able to hear Cas’ smile bleed into his voice; their movie nights were always – _fun_.

“Great! Half seven? Is that ok? You can sleep here, Dad and Sammy are gone for the weekend, so you could park the car in front of the house…”

“Ok, sure. See you later.” Dean had liked that, hearing Cas smile, and he had been barely able keep himself from smiling a full on grin.

“Yes, see you later, Cas.”

\---

It was a leg. Rather, two legs. And they were wrapped around his limbs, making it impossible to move. Dean was a little bit confused- what the hell was going on? Slowly, his memories came back. Right. The _Lord of the Rings_ movie marathon. Cas had been late as usual, but had held up a bottle of _Captain Morgan_ with a big, triumphant grin as his excuse and had strolled into the house like it was his own home.

Dean and Cas had been friends for over three years now. The beginning had been a little bit bumpy, and it had taken it’s time – they had had the same classes since the first year of high school – but eventually Cas, with the dark hair and the barely natural blue eyes, had become Deans friend, and finally, after those three years, Dean had earned the honour to call this nerdy boy his best friend. Dean was truly glad he had been assigned to do this English project with the outsider boy, or else he would have missed out on the incredibly intelligent, exciting and funny side of the shy, slim boy. When Dean discovered Cas equal love for _Lord of the Rings_ and _Star Trek_ , it was no doubt he would be Dean’s best friend for the rest of his life.

Cas had kicked off his shoes and had let himself fall onto the couch, a lopsided grin gracing his face, turned towards Dean, and his hair had been still damp from the shower.

\---

Dean noticed, that there were not only legs tangled into his own, but that there was as well an arm wrapped around his waist, ending into a hand that was resting flat against his chest. Dean rolled his eyes but had to admit to a grin that was making it’s way on his face. _Really, cuddling_? Cas was such a girl.

\---

After they had finished the sixpack of beer and the second movie had already started, the pizza finally arrived. Dean and Cas sat unceremoniously on the floor in front of the TV, eating the greasy pizza, drinking _Captain Morgan_ out of the bottle and were messing around, making inside jokes and nodding pleased when the right comeback was given.

As the credits of _The Two Towers_ were rolling down the screen, they had drunk two third of the strong rum. They laid comfortably on the couch, each had their head propped up on the armrest and their legs were tangled in the middle, when they started to philosophize about God and the world.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean hummed in response, content with himself right there and then.

“Do you sometimes ask yourself … Do you sometimes question, whether that’s all? Whether that’s all there, all you can think? Or if … I mean, do you know the feeling, when you gain a new opinion, new point of view, and suddenly … suddenly you see a lot of things … _differently_? And you think ‘wow, how could I’ve been so blind, how could I have not seen it this way all along?’?”

“Eh … well. I … don’t really know?” _Maybe they should slow down with the hard stuff_ , Dean thought by himself, _those questions are really deep_. Not that he minded having deep conversations with Cas from now to then, he appreciated them as much as the messing around.

“I try to say … I think … I think I want to try to be more … open minded? Well, you know, as in my view of the world? Of people?” Cas added, in an attempt to explain himself, but zoned out at the end of the sentence and rolled his glass in between his hands as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Oh… wow. Well, yeah. Yes. You are right … somehow…” Dean tried hesitantly, feeling a little bit awkward and taking another big sip of his rum. Ugh, it was actually enough for today.

\---

Dean tried to turn around, but Cas groaned in displease at the sudden movement and only nestled closer to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes again, even though there was no one to acknowledge his annoyance. _That Cas always got so touchy when he was drunk_ , Dean thought and let out a sigh, giving in to his fate. Anyway, it was still far too early to even be able to think straight. He reached out to grab the bottle of water, which he had deposited wisely on his locker the day before, to get rid off the dryness and the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth. Dean prayed silently to God that the hangover would not be too bad this day, before he glided back to sleep.

\---

They had gone up to Dean’s room around four in the morning, clinging to the handrail to avoid falling back down the stairs. When they had finally arrived at Dean’s door, Dean had hit his hand to his forehead and had looked at Cas with wide eyes.

“Shit, Cas, I totally forgot to set up the mattress for you…”

“Oh … yes. Well … where is it, then?” Cas had slurred and shrugged, while he had been searching with one hand for support at the threshold.

“Ugh … I have no idea, man. Shit, I am wasted, I don’t think I am able to do anything but sleep now” Dean had yawned, “Do you mind sharing my bed?” he had asked and had nearly lost his balance over rubbing his tired and burning eyes.

“Well, if you don’t have a problem with that …” Cas had answered hesitantly and had grinned shyly.  
Dean had burst into laughter and had dragged Cas by his arm into his room, still giggling, and, yes, he had been  _giggling_ , but in his defence, he had been _totally_ wasted.

“Yeah, sure man, just promise not to start cuddling during the night” Dean had snickered.

Quickly, they had gotten rid off their pants and socks, all the time still giggling and swaying, and had crawled into bed after Dean had fetched some more extra pillows from Sammy’s room and a water bottle, to be prepared for the hangover the next morning. When they each finally had found a comfortable position, the room had been spinning and Dean had felt the warm buzz of Cas’ presence beside him, he quickly had been dozing off into a half-awake state. They had been talking about this and that for a while, quietly, Dean lying on his back, one hand under his head and one on his stomach, Cas lying on his side, his blue, blue eyes, which Dean still had been able to see twinkling in the dark, fixed on Dean’s profile, and at some point they both had drifted into sleep, breathing deep and slowly, feeling the other beside them.

\---

The next time Dean woke up, he was hot and sweaty. His t-shirt was sticking to his chest and his boxers were far too warm and damp of sweat. Cas arm was still wrapped around his midst but had tightened it’s grip.  
He realized Cas was moving when he felt the fine hairs of Cas’ legs rubbing against his calves. Cas was moving, very slowly, but definitely moving. He noticed as well, that he was sporting a semi boner. Well. It was morning. Or, rather midday. _Still_. That was _absolutely_ normal ….

Dean tried to free himself out of Cas’ arms, but the other boy seemed to be still fast asleep, and the only reaction he got was Cas nestling closer to Dean and closing the small distance that had been left between Cas’ stomach and Dean’s back. Dean froze as he felt something hard and hot pressed against his lower back. _Really_?

He had somehow to get out of this bed, this situation, _this room_. He had to go, had to go to the bathroom. Had to take a cold, _very_ cold shower. Had to do something, _anything_. It was far too hot under the comforter and the human heater called Cas draped all over him. Dean _really_ should get up _right now_.

The moment he had finally decided to move and to get up, to get out of Cas’ embrace, Cas started to move again. Slowly and uncoordinated; still fast asleep. But Cas moved, or, to be more precisely, his hips moved, rolled slowly back and forth, searching for friction at Dean’s back.

Dean froze, this time out of shock, heat wave after heat wave washing over him while his cock apparently didn’t mind at all that _his best friend was humping his back_ , it only grew harder every passing second. _Shit_.

Dean’s thoughts were racing. If Cas was waking up right now, he could still make a joke of it and forget the whole thing. He could tease the slightly younger boy, ask him which of the hot cheerleaders had the main role in his dream.

But Dean couldn’t move. Or didn’t really want to. However, his body didn’t obey his orders and just stayed stock still, much too aware of the heat radiating body behind him, the arm around his waist, the knee, that somehow had found it’s way between his legs.

Cas sighed while he was still rocking his hips lightly against Dean’s lower back with small, soft thrusts. Suddenly, Dean heard Cas murmuring something and his eyes widened in pure panic – _how the fuck could he explain this_? – but Cas only rubbed his nose against Dean’s neck, right behind his ear, breathed hot and damp against his skin, and pulled him with his arm around his midst tighter into his embrace, pressing their bodies together, while pushing his other arm under Dean’s head.

Dean was hard. Yes, really, painfully hard. Because his best friend was humping him from behind while dreaming of a sexy cheerleader in a too short skirt. _Oh god_. Dean squeezed his eyes shut. It was far too hot. He shoved the comforter down to his hips. He was still drunk, wasted. Hungover.Sleepy. Horny. Horny _as fuck_. _Shit_.

“Dean”

Shitshitshit. Dean’s stomach churned - was Cas waking up? But Cas didn’t stop rocking his hips against him. He was still asleep. And he dreamt. Of _him_.

“Fuck” Dean swore under his breath and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax and getting a grip on this ridiculous situation.

Cas had moved into a more comfortable position in the meantime and now Dean could feel Cas’ hard and hot cock pressed against the slit of his ass, heating his backside up und rubbing against the fabric of his boxers, which got pressed with every thrust of Cas’ hips further and further into his slit, getting damp with sweat, getting uncomfortably warm. Now Cas was pushing his erection further, was sliding it in between his ass cheeks, gliding in the sweat, and Dean could feel Cas shiver behind him.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding, he hadn’t even noticed, the situation was far too – _intense_. He opened his eyes and after takning in a deep breath to calm himself down, he sneaked his own hand down his body, down to his own hardness. He ran a finger over his length and had to bite on his lip to muffle his moan as he finally, _finally_ felt the pressure on his cock. He was already soaked in sweat, his shorts were damp and there was a big, wet spot caused by his precome leaking erection.

Cas moved again, lowered his hips uncoordinated down to Dean’s backside and rocked his hips forward. Dean sucked in his breath sharply; now the tip of Cas’ cock was nudging his entrance through the fabric of his boxers.

Immediately, all his blood was rushing down to his cock and to the tight ring of muscle, pulsing through it and making Dean tremble in anticipation. He hadn’t even known that something like this could feel like _that_. After a few thrusts, he noticed that Cas’ precome had wet through his and Dean’s boxers, and Dean’s cloth covered dick pulsed in response hard and hot in his own hand.

Dean stopped thinking. His mind was still foggy from the amount of alcohol they had consumed the evening before and the room was pleasantly shaded, the harsh sunlight was dulled through the curtains. It was too hot under the comforter with Cas body damply and flush pressed against his to be able to think one straight thought.

Besides … it felt kinda … _good_. Yes. Hot. Apparently Dean’s body liked the action that was going down here rather much, and he didn’t know what else to do than just blanking out all thoughts that were racing through his head, and it was surprisingly easy to do so with a hot, hard cock pressed against his ass.

The only thing he could think right then was that he wanted Cas to tilt his pelvis just like _that_ , so that the tip of his dick would nudge against his entrance again, press it against his hole, wet and hot, only the thin barrier of cloth between their skins. He desperately tried to keep quiet, raised one hand to his mouth and bit into his fist to muffle his groan. He gripped himself firmly around his base through his boxers, he was already far too close.

Dean pushed himself tentatively back, against Cas’ rocking hips, and was rewarded with a moan escaping Cas’ lips. Cas had pressed his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, the mouth open against his t-shirt, making it go all wet and hot.

Cas stopped his movements abruptly. Dean froze. He heard Cas sucking in asharp breath, and the warm, damp mouth disconnected from his shoulder.  
Dean did not dare to move, _yes_ , Cas has woken up, he could hear it loud and clearly, actually almost feel it; the whole atmosphere had changed, the air was suddenly thick, it had changed from unconscious, horny rutting against each other in a half-asleep state to absolute tenseness.

  
Dean laid there, stock still, his eyes wide in shock, blood rushing through his ears, cock and ass. He strained his ears desperately for any reaction from behind him.

Finally, Cas, whose hand was still lying flush against Dean’s stomach, spread his fingers slightly under Dean’s hand, letting Dean’s fingers slot in between his and closed his hand, his fingers intertwined with Dean’s. Dean felt Cas’ hot breath on his neck as he finally let out the breath he had been holding.

Then Cas moved, first very carefully, tentatively, and nudged the tip of his cock almost shyly against Dean’s entrance, and Dean shivered, getting goose bumps all over his arms, gripping Cas’ hands tighter for encouragement.

Cas sighed, pulled Dean back against him, angled his arm under Dean’s head just so he could run his fingers through Dean’s short hair, while he thrust his pelvis forth again, now with more force, sliding his cock back in between Dean’s ass cheeks. Dean moaned lowly,  pushing back against Cas.

They started to move against each other, and Dean tried really hard to muffle his moans, but was not quite successful given all the heat and wetness in between them. Cas pressed flush against him, let his hand go and sneaking under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt, rubbing the muscles there in small circles, while his mouth – _accidently_ – found its way back to Dean’s neck, placing an open mouthed kiss there to mute his own moans.

Cas had pushed up Dean’s t-shirt, and at first, he had played only tentatively with Dean's nipples, but soon grew bolder with Dean’s encouraging moans and shivers.

Suddenly Cas’ hand was gone, and the movements stopped, but just for a few seconds, before Cas’ hand was back at pinching his nipples and his hips started to move again. Dean realized with a hot shock that Cas had pushed down his own shorts, and now the sensation of the hot, hard, precome leaking cock against his entrance was so much more intense with only one layer of clothing between them. Dean’s mouth escaped a breathless “ _Cas_ ” as he took his own hard erection in his hand and started to jerk off to the thought of nearly having Cas’ dick skin on skin to his ass.

Dean was incredibly turned on, and with every jerk of his hand, he tried to push down his boxers more and more, until they were finally only covering half of his ass.

Cas breathed out hard, tongueing the vein at Dean’s throat as his cock came in contact with Dean’s bare skin.

Their skin was quickly very slick, both boys were far too turned on to be unaffected, and shortly after, Dean’s boxers were pushed down to his knees.

Dean got lost in the sensation of Cas’ cock nudging his naked entrance, sliding between his ass cheeks. Everything was so hot and so, so wet and slick, and as Cas stopped moving in favour to shrug his t-shirt off, Dean whimpered at the loss of movement, but was more than repaid when bare skin was pressed against his back and ass.

Cas thrusts has been becoming more erratic, Dean felt Cas' laboured breath against his neck, the tongue still hot and wet against his skin, now sucking a mark deliciously painful into his skin. Dean was far too close already again – but who could blame him, he was only 18 after all and this here was _damn fucking hot._

It was hot, wet, they both were soaked in sweat and everything was slick and slippery, Dean was nearly bursting of tenseness while being totally and utterly relaxed in his best friend’s arms. He just wanted to feel Cas, feel _more_.

Cas rocked his hips only in small thrusts now, nudging with the head of his cock over and over again against Deans slick entrance. Dean felt his hole clench and relax, and obeyed his body’s needs that screamed more, more, _more_. He pushed himself harshly back against Cas, who was groaning in between sharp intakes of breath, clutching Dean’s hips almost painfully as he stopped to centre himself.

Cas hand disappeared from Dean’s hip, and soon Dean felt Cas’ dick at his entrance. This time, Cas pushed, and pushed further, didn’t back up, and Dean relaxed as much as possible, he wanted more, and Cas was giving him more.

Cas slowly pressed the tip of his cock through the tight ring of muscles, and Dean could barely keep himself from coming alone from that, he gripped the base of his own erection tightly to calm himself and tried to relax more, taking in a deep breath. Cas moved slowly, very slowly, and apart from a slight burning it did not really hurt, it actually felt amazing. Cas tightened the grip in Dean’s hair and hip as he moved further, his body shivering, his breathing short and sharp.

Cas pushed further and further, until he was pressed flush against Dean’s back, completely buried inside his best friend, and did not dare to move anymore, trembling in anticipation. Dean had held his breath, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to relax. Now he was lying in his bed, his best friend’s cock buried balls deep inside his ass and – _oh god, it felt so fucking good_. Soon Cas loosened his grip at Dean’s hip and moved his hand slowly, almost shyly down, towards Dean’s erection, which was still painfully hard. Cas took his cock tentatively, almost carefully, in his hand and Dean moaned, arching his back into the feeling of for a boy too soft hands at his cock and being completely filled up. He tested the feeling with moving slowly back and forth and couldn’t keep himself from groaning deep down in his chest. It was so fucking good.

“Cas” Dean whispered with a broken voice “please”

And Cas started to move, forth and back, rocking his hips against Dean’s ass, soon faster and harder. With every thrust Dean moaned louder and Cas bit in his shoulder to keep himself quiet.

After a few thrusts, Cas’ scooted sown a bit to change his angle and snapped his hips against Dean, everything was so slick and slippery now that they could barely hold onto each other, Dean was floating in a state of constant, utter ecstasy, he was _so_ close, and he wanted more, more, _more_. Now that Cas had changed his angle he hit Dean’s sweet spot, and Dean could not stand it anymore, the sensation was too much, he was completely filled up, the friction was too good, the long, tender fingers wrapped around his cock moved so fast, so _good_ , and it brought him over the edge, as he spilled all over Cas’ hand he came with a breathless “ohgod, _fuck_ , Caaas”.

Cas snapped his hips once, twice, three more times hard against Dean’s ass, thrusting into him with force, clutched his hands around anything he could find of Dean and came with a loud, moaned “ _Dean_ ”.

Dean felt Cas’ come pulsing into him, painting him white and hot inside, making him shiver, feeling the pumping and pulsing of Cas’ hot, still hard cock inside of him, letting him ride the aftershocks of his orgasm in a delirious bliss.

Cas collapsed onto him, a heavy weigh on his side; they both panted loudly, soaked in sweat.

They stayed like that for a minute, savoured the aftermath of their orgasms, laying there with numb limbs, boneless and blissed out, the scent of sweat, alcohol and sex in the air.

“Fuck” Cas groaned, the voice raw from fucking as he detangled his hand from Dean’s hair and pulled out, slowly and very carefully, while steadying Dean on his hip.

Dean whimpered over the loss of contact and this heat inside him, but stopped immediately when he realized, that there was cooling come dripping out of his ass, _his best friend’s cooling come._

“Fuck” he confirmed brokenly, turning onto his back.

Cas had propped himself up on his elbows, staring at him with disbelieving big, blue eyes, his hair was still stuck with sweat to his forehead. He had pulled up his undergarments, but hadn’t bothered with his t-shirt yet.

Dean looked at his best friend and couldn’t really decide whether to be horrified to death or to laugh his ass off. He settled on a lopsided grin.

“Didn’t know you were swinging that way” Dean stated, his voice still thick with arousal.

Cas stared at him with ridiculously big eyes, the pupils still dilated with lust.

“Ehm … “ Cas said weakly, his mouth still hanging open.

Dean turned his head to look at the ceiling, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He still couldn’t smell anything else than _Cas, Cas, Cas_ , but he really didn’t mind.

“I … ohmygod, fuck, _sorry_ – shit, Dean, I am so, _so_ sorry, I don’t even know – I don’t know how that happened, _fuck_ , I –“

“Cas”

“Dean, I am _so_ sor-“

“Cas” Dean interrupted Cas with more force.

“Cas, stop. It happened. It’s … it’s not like I ... stopped you or anything” Dean blushed, but that was actually absurd in consideration of the fact that he just had been fucked into oblivion by his best friend. He heard Cas sucking in a sharp breath.

“Well … yeah. Yes. O – Okay?”

“Okay.” Dean confirmed, stressing it with a firm look into Cas’ eyes, who was falling relieved back into the pillows.

“Fuck.” Cas sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Well, yeah, literally” Dean chuckled. He always had been better at handling a situation if he could ease it up with a joke.

Cas shot him a pointed, accusing look, before the corners of his mouth couldn’t keep from lifting into a big grin.

“Do you … do you remember, what I said yesterday? About the, about being more open minded? Being more open for new, different things?” Cas asked tentatively after a few moments of silence.

“Hmhm” Dean answered, rubbing over his stomach muscles; his whole body was still tingling with so, _so_ many sensations.

“Well … I think – I think I rather … like … boys?” Cas tried, getting quiet to the end of the sentence.

Dean turned his head, looking at his best friend.

“I wanted to talk to you about that, because, well, I am not quite sure…” he added, blushing.

“Why?” asked Dean, his voice serious. He really didn’t like talking about feelings and stuff, but this was _Cas_.

“Well, I mean, I’ve never had a girlfriend, and this one time, with Meg Masters in 9. Class was not really … didn’t really feel right. But, I’ve never felt … sexually attracted … or anything to anybody, girl or boy. Only to…” Cas raised his hands in a helpless gesture and looked like a kicked puppy.

Dean gaped at him.

“You dreamt of me.” He stated, realisation dawning, and Cas winced.

“You … you like me? Like, really, _like_ like me?” Dean asked unbelieving and could have slapped himself immediately. It wasn’t like they just had had sex or anything.

Cas looked at him so beseeching, that Dean had to reach out and stroke calmingly over Cas’ arm.

“I … I don’t know. I believe so. I mean. Dean, you are just so … So _incredible_. And you are my best friend, and I feel like I already know you for forever, and you are always so … You always understand me when nobody else does. And it’s so easy with you, and you know how bad I am with my ‘people skills’” Cas started to babble, sounding like he tried to apologize, shrinking down, backing up from Dean while he was talking.

Dean hated seeing Cas like that, so defensive and scared.

“Cas, stop, wait, I just, I just need a second” Cas’ stopped babbling immediately and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

 _Fuck_. He just had sex with his best friend. His best friend on the whole wide world. Cas, wonderful, gentle, shy Cas. He has never had a friend like Cas, no one who was so close he could tell him anything, and who still could stand being around him. With whom everything was so easy. With whom he just had sex. Very, very hot gay sex. And – he had liked it. _Fuck_.

Dean has never had any problems with homosexual people, he lived after the motto ‘live and let live’, but he had never thought about himself as anything but straight. He liked girls, especially busty girls with nice, soft curves. But … yes. But what? He liked Cas. And the sex had been damn hot. And he had never been coming that hard and long in his whole life.

Dean sighed and decided to push the whole sexual identity drama aside for another time to panic about and opened his eyes.

He glanced over to Cas, who was staring at him, those ridiculous blue eyes filled with fear, the red, swollen lips and the baffled, sweat soaked dark hair. He looked beautiful.

“Oh, oh, I am _so_ _sorry_ , Dean, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, I am so, _so_ …” Cas stumbled to his feet, tripped over Dean as he tried to crawl out of bed and started picking up his things from the floor, stuffing it into his duffle bag, pulling on his jeans and already had found half of his stuff when Dean finally realized what the fuck he was doing.

“I – I better go, I am so, _so_ sorry…”

Dean jumped off the bed, winced at the pain shooting through his backside, but pulled himself together and ignored the pain as he took hastily the few steps to stand in front of Cas, hauling him up off the ground and looked him into his eyes,

“Stop, Cas, stop it” Dean said, and smiled a small grin before pulling Cas in, crashing their lips together. The kiss was messy, too wet for their swollen, sensitive lips, but _perfect_. Cas eyes widened almost comically with a surprised, muffled “Uhmhghmpf” before he finally closed his eyes and melted into Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and sneaking the other hand outright under the hem of Dean’s t-shirt. Shy, _sure_.

Dean shivered and broke the kiss, chuckled deep down in his chest and took his hands off Cas’ face where they had cupped the other boy’s cheeks, asking with a glint in his eyes

“You coming back to bed? Sammy will be home late, so…”

Dean winked at Cas who was still standing there, in the middle of the room, the duffle bag forgotten at his feet, mouth slack open and disbelief written all over his face before  starting to grin like a maniac.

“Yes, Dean.”

 


	2. Show Time

# Part II

 

Dean stood under the hot stream in his shower, letting the water run over his neck and back, loosening the tense muscles there. The shampoo in his hair had already been long rinsed out but Dean didn’t really want to step out into the cold air of the bathroom just yet. Besides, he needed some more time to prepare himself mentally for the upcoming evening.

Tonight the Talbot Twins were throwing one of their legendary summer parties, and of course Dean, the most popular hotshot of the whole highschool, was named as a VIP on the guest list. Plus one. He had not told Bela who his accompaniment would be; she would find out soon enough anyway. Dean sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Hopefully, _hopefully_ he would survive this night.

 

\---

 

The fateful movie marathon had now been over a month ago. Dean did not regret it at all, even though he might have had a small gay freakout shortly after the incident.

****

They finally crawled out of bed in the late afternoon, Dean with a numb, stinging ache in his lower regions - which he had been able to ignore easily at the thought of the reason _why_ his ass was so sore – and had gone down to the kitchen, cooked some pasta and eaten it in silence at the kitchen table, while grinning like idiots all the while. After they said an awkward good bye, Dean went up to his room and fell completely exhausted onto his bed.

 

\---

 

Dean let himself fall onto the crumpled sheets of his bed, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. His room still smelled unmistakably like sweat and sex. _Fuck. What the hell? Ok, Winchester, get your shit together_. No, that was no dream. Yes, it actually happened. Deans heart pounded hard in his chest and he had to start laughing inevitably. Alright, now he has gone insane too. _Fuck, no. Relax, relax_. Everything’s fine. They just simply had… _upgraded_ their friendship to another level. Right? _Ah, shit_. Dean took a deep breath and let his hands fall on the mattress beside him. He opened his eyes and stared at a crack in the ceiling. Okay. Cas. Were they … were they _together_ now? Or was this rather something like … a friendship with benefits? Dean thought about that for a moment, deliberated about whether it could work, him and Cas being friends, everything just like it used to be, only that they would make out now and then, and occasionally had sex. And apart from that… They both would be free. Or what? Until the night before, Dean had been perfectly sure that he absolutely did not want to start yet another relationship right now, after the few failed attempts with some random chicks of highschool. And, yes. Of course he still liked girls. Yeah. But with Cas…

****

Suddenly there were pictures in his head, of Cas being tongue fucked by some random guy at some random party; turning around to Dean, smiling and giving him the thumbs up with a broad, triumphant smile. Dean shivered with disgust and a nasty, clammy feeling clawed it’s way into his stomach. _Fuck_. No way he could do that. Dean sighed again. He was completely sure he would fuck this whole thing up royally. The _‘let’s forget everything and go back to normal_ ’ line would probably not work either. He rolled over onto his side as his phone started to ring.

 

“Hey” Cas greeted breathlessly and Dean had to smile a little bit.

****

“Hey, Cas.” Dean let himself fall back onto his bed.

****

“Ehm … I just wanted to ask, whether – whether everything is still ok? With you? Us?”

****

Dean rubbed his face with one hand but had to grin; Cas sounded exactly as nervous as he felt.

****

“Well, I am alright … I haven’t had yet my big gay freak out, but I am sure it will come sooner or later” Dean joked. Cas laughed nervously as he responded.

“Good. Because. I … I wanted to apologize … for all of … that. It happened all a little bit – unexpected?” Dean played with the hem of his t-shirt. Seemed like he could not avoid this conversation.

 

“No need to be sorry. Yes, it was unexpected, but … It was – it was okay. No, I mean, not just okay, it was really – good. I liked it” Dean groaned. Oh god, that was so chick flick.

 

“You know what I mean. _I_ am not sorry.” Dean added and heard Cas letting out a breath in relief.

 

“I … I was afraid, that – I don’t want to lose you over this, Dean. You are my best friend, and – and I don’t want to lose you. So, if you – if you want to, we can just forget this and act like nothing ever happened-“

 

“What?” Dean interrupted him horrified. That was not supposed to happen, this was going in a very wrong direction.

 

“Yes, our friendship means simply everyth – I mean, if you want to, we can leave this behind us and act like-“

****

Dean was dumbstruck for a second. But he gave it a thought. Cas offered the ultimate back door to this situation. Sure, in the beginning it would be a bit awkward, but they soon would simply forget the … incident. Right? A scene from a few hours ago shot through his mind; Cas completely taken apart, relaxed, his skin on Dean’s, his scent, the way he had looked at Dean, like he was finally, _finally_ allowed to show his affection. Cas was such an _idiot_.

 

“That would never work.” Dean responded with a raw voice and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few seconds, Cas said quietly

****

“Yes, it would. I can make it work. _Please_ , Dean. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Cas. I … I really don’t think that this between us could ever be like it was before again. But … to be honest. I am not really sure I want it to go back to normal. I think … I know, it won’t be easy, but … _Ugh_ , Cas, a little help here, you know I am bad with this stuff”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Ok, look. If you … If you want to, if it’s okay with you, we could ... try it. Like, you know, you are – and you’ll always be - my best friend, and we … we could just do all this and the other … _stuff_ , too?” Dean asked and felt like a moron. How did girls do that, talk about feelings and being sentimental all the time?

 

“You … you want to be togeth – you still want to be my friend? Like, friends with … benefits?” Cas asked unbelieving.

 

“If you are alright with that? You know, we could just try it, and see how it goes … I mean, we can’t really fuck it up any more, right?” Dean tried to joke, and the tight feeling in his chest loosened a bit.

 

“Yes” Cas said, a smile bleeding into his voice “Yes, I would like that. Anything you are happy with, Dean.”

 

\---

 

Dean finally turned off the water and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom, rubbing himself dry with a towel, and looked into the bathroom mirror over the sink. His three-day beard was not yet quite as thick as he wished it to be, but he still looked damn fine. He quickly put on his boxers and stepped into his room. He needed to wear something that made him look good. Maybe the dark jeans, that were a little bit tighter than his other trousers. And the dark t-shirt with the slight v-neck. Yeah. And of course Sammy’s necklace with the amulet. Dean looked himself up and down in the mirror and winked, pleased at his reflection before he went back to the bathroom to style his hair. A tiny bit of gel and running his hands through his hair, once, maybe twice, and he was ready to go. Dean went back to his room and sat on his bed, looking at his phone to check the time. Alright, quarter to nine, he still had a few minutes before he had to get going. He let himself fall back on his bed once again, closed his eyes and tried to will away the tight, nervous knot in his stomach. _Shit_. But, truth to be told, it was his own fault, he had brought himself into this situation all on his own. _Nut up, Dean_! A Winchester stays true to his word!

 

\---

 

Cas laid splayed all over his bed when Dean came back into his room; his hands folded neatly over his stomach, eyes closed, face peaceful and relaxed. Dean stopped at the threshold, a bottle of water in one and a plate with sandwiches in the other hand, admiring his … admiring Cas. He had rarely seen Cas that relaxed, but in the last few weeks it happened more and more often. Dean liked it. He carried the plate and bottle over to his desk, put them down and opened the water bottle with a loud hiss. Cas’ eyes flew open and Dean grinned at him.

 

“Everything alright?” he asked.

 

“Hmm” hummed Cas contently in response and watched Dean mindfully.

****

 

John only raised a brow at Dean’s declaration that Cas would be coming over after school that day again but had not said anything. He had not said anything the day before and the day before _that_ , too. By now Cas visited Dean almost every day and Dean spent almost all of his free time with the dark haired, slim boy. But, who could really blame Dean for that? There was so much to be explored and discovered, the whole thing was just really exciting, and the few hours of a single day were simply not enough.

****

 

Dean grinned at Cas and sat down next to him on the bed. It was still somehow a bit awkward, that now he could simply show his affection with a touch or a kiss.

****

Dean had discovered that he actually really liked this, the simplicity of a touch, much more than babbling about his feelings and not being able to find the right words.

Instead, he could just reach out and run his fingers over the back of Cas’ hand, and Cas would know exactly what Dean was trying to tell him. But still, it was simply something entirely different than anything he had experienced with girls before.

Cas had changed though, just a bit, but Dean could see it in his eyes. Now, whenever Cas was looking at him, Dean could see pure unhooded affection and adoration in his eyes, so much joy and relief and gratefulness, that Dean always just had to lean over and kiss that look off his face in embarrassement, catching Cas’ chapped lips with his own and holding his face tenderly in his hands until Cas finally closed those too blue eyes and stopped looking at him with so much undeserved admiration.

 

****

Cas detangled his fingers on his stomach and slid his hand into Dean’s, moving a little bit closer. Dean looked down at his best friend and bent over, hesitantly at first, but then kissing Cas shyly but firmly on the mouth, and as soon as Cas parted his lips in invitation, he slid his tongue in, playing with Cas’ tongue, shifting his weight more onto his best friend, sliding one hand over Cas’ hip and under his t-shirt.

 

“Cas?” Dean broke the kiss reluctantly.

 

“Yes, Dean?”

 

“Have you…” Dean rubbed his neck. He had thought about this question for the last few nights and had finally gotten up the nerve to ask.

 

“Have I what, Dean?” Cas  inquired with a curious look in his eyes.

 

Dean looked down at Cas and kissed him quickly on the lips.

 

“It’s so silly …” he murmured and stole another small kiss from Cas.

 

“Come on, tell me” Cas laughed, running one hand through the hair on Dean’s neck, the other one resting on Dean’s bicep.

 

“Have you thought about, doing … doing something with someone else? Like, now? Lately?” he murmured almost inaudibly, looking anywhere but at Cas.

 

“What? No. Why should I?” Cas asked honestly surprised.

 

“Well … now that you know how to do all this … _stuff_. And now that you know that you like … boys. I don’t know…” Dean lifted his hands in a helpless gesture; he could already feel the heat creeping up his neck.

 

****

They had met the day after the phone call about their fateful … event, at the old play ground in the park. They had greeted each other with an awkward “Hi” and “Hello, Dean.”, but soon they found their old rhythm again, and they had wandered, talking and laughing back to Dean’s house. The only thing that changed, was that Cas had been much more relaxed, despite the air thrumming with excited anticipation, and Dean had been wondering all the way back home just how Cas would taste right this moment.

 

As soon as the door of Dean’s room had fallen shut behind them, Dean attacked Cas mid-sentence, pushed him onto his bed, and after a surprised “ _Uhmpfgh_ ” from Cas, he kissed Dean back even more furiously. Soon they were hot and sweaty and their clothes lay disregarded on the floor. They moved against each other in uncoordinated, erratic thrusts, searching for friction against each other’s hot and sweaty body; they had gotten lost in the feeling of delicious, velvety skin on skin, and soon they came over each other’s stomach in long, white spurts, panting and laughing and kissing the other messily.

 

From that moment on, all of Cas’ visits followed a similar order; after experimenting and trying new things out, bringing each other over the edge into incredible orgasms, they would lay in bed together, sweaty and exhausted, talking about god and the world, only interrupted by long, messy kisses, hands entwined and legs entangled.

 

“Dean. I have already told you that I do not have any interests in anybody else. And, I know why you ask. Dean, I have told you as well, that I am happy with anything you can give, and to be honest, I would have never dared to even think about being with you like that. I know you, Dean. I know that you jump from one girl to another, because they bore you quickly. We are best friends, and I do not want to lose you, ever. But we are just best friends, well, now maybe with benefits -- but of course you still have your freedom. All I want is for you to be happy. I am in no position to tell you what or what not to do with whomever.” Cas took a deep breath, he had been fixing his eyes on their entwined hands. Dean was suffering a snub by Cas’ little speech.

 

“You can’t be serious” he croaked out, staring at Cas in aghast.

 

“Yes, I am. Dean. You … you are very important to me. No. You are the most important person in my life. And I want you to be happy, I want to make you happy.”

****

Finally Cas looked up, fixed his eyes sternly onto Dean’s green ones above him, his look full of affection and honesty. Dean could not believe it. He was sure about something now -- he certainly did not deserve this incredible boy to be even just his friend.

 

“No, Cas. That’s not – that’s not what I meant to say. I … I just wanted to...” Dean had to avert his eyes, he felt the heat rising into his cheeks and he swore under his breath. Why wasn’t he able to do this? To just simply say what he felt, what he wanted? _Dammit_. Cas looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

 

“You did not?” he asked sceptical, his shoulders tensed under Dean’s hands.

 

“No, I … I wanted to ask you, if … Well, would it be okay for you if we’d say … If we’d say that only – that only you and I, that that, what we have, is exclusive? Because, to be honest, I am almost puking at the thought of some random douchebag sticking his tongue down your throat…” Dean was blushing so hard now he could literally feel the heat radiating off his face.

 

“And .. and I – well, I haven’t really thought about anybody else but you since – since we started doing … _this_. And, of course, I wouldn’t do anything with anybody else, too, it would only be fair, I, I don’t even want to …” Dean’s voice faded out and he fumbled grimly at the hem of his bedsheets.

 

“Oh.” Cas said sounded truly surprised, “ _Oh_.”

 

Dean rubbed his neck embarrassed.

 

“So … quasi you don’t want me to be with anybody else, while we are having this … _thing_ , and you – have I understood that correctly? – you don’t have the desire to be with anybody else than me? That means, you want to be a … a couple? With _me_?” Cas asked unbelieving.

 

“Well … I mean, do you really want to call it like that? But … yeah. If you’re in, yes. You know - we could try it.” Dean finished empathically. _If you do this, Winchester, you do it right._

 

“Ehm. Wow. Y-Yes. Yes. Yes, Dean. If you really want this, then yes. Yes!” Cas answered, suddenly giddy, beaming. Dean had to smile as he ran his fingers through the dark, messy mob of hair. _Fuck_. He really did fall for this slim, nerdy boy. Dean grinned.

 

“Okay. Okay, so we are … _together_ now. Right?” Dean asked, still grinning.

 

“Yes.” Cas said, happiness written in big, fat letters all over his face.

 

“Good.” Dean grinned back.

****

 

Of course, there were still things to get sorted, and there would still be a lot of bumps in their way. For example, he had to tell Sammy somehow. And there was no real use in hiding it from John. _Oh god_. Dean’s stomach churned. _Oh god_. Maybe it had not been such a good idea after all.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas was looking up into his eyes, his one hand on Dean’s neck, the other cupping his face, more than tenderly. Dean could hear Cas’ gratefulness, his joy and excitement in every syllable. Suddenly his heart swelled with deep affection over this nerdy, dark haired slim boy with those crystal blue eyes and it made his heart skip a beat. He smiled. Yes. Yes, he did not want to ever miss that again. It felt … _right_.

****

Right this second, Dean swore to himself to always remember this exact moment, this affectionate look Cas gave him, the warmth of his hand on Dean’s cheek, his sweet, musky breath on his face, whenever he should feel doubt or insecurity, whether this was worth all the trouble. _Yes_ , it definitely was.

 

\---

****

Dean opened his eyes and got off the bed. _Yes, it’s gonna be alright_. His hands trembled as he put on his leather jacket and fumbled for the keys to the Impala in his pocket. He took a deep breath and stepped through the front door, crossed the untended, wildered front yard to the shiny, black Impala, opened the driver’s door and sat behind the wheel. He slid the key into the ignition but didn’t turn it just yet. He leaned his head against his hands on his stirring wheel, closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to will down the panic that was rising in his chest. He really should leave now, or else he would be late.

 

\---

 

Dean stood in the kitchen, bare feet, only in his pyjama bottoms and a faded t-shirt, rummaging through the cupboard on the search for something sweet. It was half eleven and Sammy was already fast asleep, so he tried to keep as quiet as possible. When he finally found some chocolate biscuits, he heard the front door open and turned to face the open kitchen door. John stepped in the hallway and smiled tiredly when he saw Dean standing in the twilight of the kitchen; Dean had not bothered to switch on the lights.

 

“Hey, Dean. How are you?” John asked, voice as tired as his face.

 

“I’m fine. Long day at work today, hm?” Dean asked with a low voice, he did not want to wake Sam.

 

“Yeah, had to do all the paper work for the weekend that Rufus was too lazy for …” John sighed and slouched down on a chair at the kitchen table after shrugging off his jacket.

 

“Do you mind pouring me some of the whisky up there on the cupboard?” John rubbed his eyes and propped himself up heavily on his elbows.

 

Dean filled half a glass with the amber liquid silently and set it down in front of John. He sat down on the opposite corner of the table, the two chocolate biscuits in one hand. He had the feeling the air between them had gotten tense during the smalltalk and maybe he should just do it now, get it over with, it would not be getting any easier.

 

“Castiel has spent a lot of time here, recently” John mentioned a bit too casually.

 

“Hmm” Dean responded carefully.

 

“Not that I mind. Yeah, I think that boy is good influence on you, son. Heard he’s good at school, does his homework … And you two, you seem … _close_. You know, it’s good to see that you have such a good friend, Dean.” John smiled a tired, small smile and took a sip of the liquor.

 

Dean fidgeted nervously in his chair.

 

“Yeah … Cas really is great. I … It’s just really easy with him” _Fuck, Winchester, nut up and spit it out already!_

 

“Hmm, I can see that.” John confirmed, lifted his glass and downed the rest of the whisky in one gulp, sighed and set his glass down firmly onto the table top.

 

“Listen. You know … I know I haven’t always been the best father, and since your mother … Since Mary passed away, everything is more ... complicated and not really the same anymore. I am sorry for that Dean, I really am; for not being here enough, not being here for you, for you and Sammy. But … I want you to know that I am glad to see you happy.” After short hesitation, John added a quiet “And I don’t care _who_ makes you happy”, resting a heavy hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly.

 

Dean choked up a little bit, he did not really know what to say. Had it really been that obvious? He averted his eyes and kneaded his hands.

 

“Thanks, Dad.” Dean pressed out, and John sighed again, got up and climbed the stairs with heavy steps, heading for his bedroom. Dean sat there for a while at the table in the dark kitchen, the biscuits forgotten on the table top, before he tiptoed up the stairs and snuck into his little brother’s bedroom. He dropped himself on the edge of Sammy’s bed and watched his little brother fidgeting a little bit before waking up with a confused “hmm?”.

 

“Hey, Sammy. You alright? Sorry, I didn’t really mean to wake you up…” Dean whispered and leaned back against the bed post.

 

“Hmm, Dean, is something wrong? Is it about dad?” Sam yawned, suddenly alarmed.

 

“No, no, everything’s fine. We just had a conversation…” Sam looked at him with questioning eyes.

 

“Okay … about what?” he finally asked.

 

“About … about Cas.” Dean fumbled at a hole in his pyjama bottoms. Sam sat up and observed Dean’s face.

 

“You really like Cas, hm? I’ve never seen you trust someone other than family that much…” Sam whispered.

 

Dean just nodded and fixated his eyes on his fumbling hands.

 

“I like Cas too. I like him a lot. He even knows what I am talking about, when I tell him about my projects from my science club. And he reads.”

 

Dean stayed silent and chewed on his lower lip.

 

“Sammy, would you … if I were to tell you, that-“ Dean faded off to the end of the sentence and kept his look strained at the ceiling.

 

“No, never. Dean. You are my brother. I would never … I just want you to be happy. And believe me, I have never seen you as happy as in the last few weeks. Keep Cas, okay?” Sam had laid one hand on Dean’s forearm and squeezed it. Dean finally looked up and found his little brother looking at him with so much affection, understanding and pride that Dean could not help but be incredibly relieved. Sam already reminded him of Mary, with those kind eyes and that exact look in them.

 

“Thanks, Sammy” Dean whispered and mussed through the boy’s shaggy hair. Sam pulled a face and ducked his head, whispering back:

 

“If you mess this up, I’m gonna fill your shampoo with glue and dye! And for you, it’s Sam!”

 

Dean chuckled and got up.

 

“Okay. Good night, _Sammy_.”

 

\---

 

Dean turned off the engine in front of the big Novak Mansion and peered up to the dark windows. He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial, letting it ring twice and hanging up again. Dean took a deep breath and let his head fall back against the head-rest. _You can do that, Winchester!_

****

\---

 

Bela had found him at the lockers that day, had leaned against the one next to his, the typical glint in her eyes, and had invited him, ceremoniously and officially, to one of their infamous, legendary Talbot-Twin-Parties. She had asked him with a wink and a sly grin who the lucky girl would be, whose honour and luck would it be to accompany him to the party this time, or whether she would finally have a chance of getting it on with him, but Dean had just shrugged and said “Just write down one plus, okay, Bela?”.

 

She shot him an irritated look – Dean Winchester was anything but shy to boast about his latest hook up – but she obeyed and scribbled something down on her note book. She looked at him again with narrow eyes.

 

“You’re not getting soft, are you, Winchester?”

 

Dean deliberately ignored the question with a “At 9 at your place, as usual? Should we bring something to drink?”

 

“Nah, there’s plenty in my parent’s bar, and we bought enough to cover up for twice the guest list. Jo, Ash, Pam, Chuck and Meg are coming, just so you know some faces. You only have to bring your mysterious ‘plus one’. I am curious, Winchester!”

 

With that she turned around and rushed after her sister, the opposite of Bela - dark hair and dark eyes -  who passed them a few seconds ago.

 

All day long Dean turned it in his head over and over again, how he could bring this up the best way. Cas met him after school at _their_ corner, and for once they had gone to Cas’ place. At one point Cas had not been able to stand it any longer and asked Dean, a little bit annoyed, why the heck he couldn’t sit still for five minutes.

 

“Dean. Is there something wrong?” Cas asked, reaching out for Deans hand, which had been fumbling nervously with the pen in his hand for the last five minutes. They had been sitting in Cas room on his bed for quite a while now, planning their summer holidays.

 

Dean chewed on his lower lip and looked tensely between Cas and the pen in his hands.

 

“Ehm…” Dean started, but hesitated, biting his lip.

 

“Dean, is everything alright?” Cas asked, now worried.

 

“Yeah, yeah … Well. Bela invited me to her party on Saturday…”

 

Dean looked up with a nervous smile.

 

“And? Of course you can go, if that’s what this is about. I wanted to finish this project for prom that is due in a few days, so it is alright.” Cas said and turned back to his neatly written notes.

 

“No, that’s … well, yes. I want to go. But I can bring someone.” Dean rolled the pen between his hands. Cas turned back, facing him and raised one brow.

 

“I mean, sure, if you don’t have the time, or if you don’t want to, you don’t need to, I know you don’t really like this kind of party, but … would you go with me?” Dean stumbled over his words and felt a blush rising in his neck.

 

Cas stared at him.

 

“Okay … If you want me to, I’ll come with you. But you will have to keep your hands to yourself.” Cas said slowly, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth and he slid his fingers in between Dean’s, pressing their palms together.

 

They agreed to keep this … _thing_ between them private, for starters. It was easier. They needed time to adjust to this new situation, to get to know this whole new thing, to try things and test it out. But now … Dean had never felt like this before, and not this cheesy, chick flick kind of feeling, but this deep settled, profound bond. Dean trusted Cas, he had opened up to him. And in return he got the same from Cas. He was happy. And to be honest, it was kind of annoying, this whole secrecy thing, the half truths and all the excuses. Sammy had taken it more than well, and his father, well, he was more or less okay with them being together, too. That was the most important thing anyways. But still. It annoyed the hell out of him not being able to just grab Cas’ hand while they were walking somewhere. Or kiss him. Or look at him the way he wanted to. Cas was _his_ , and he wanted everybody to know. Even though it might take some time for people to accept them being together. And even though there would be surely be some rant and some ugly stuff coming their way. Still.

 

“Well … I thought, maybe, if you are okay with that … that we could go there together, like _together_ together?”

 

Cas’ brow furrowed, and he stared at Dean in confusion.

 

“You mean … as a _couple_?” Cas looked so confused with his wide blue eyes that Dean burst into laughter, pulled him near and confirmed it with a kiss.

 

“Yeah. _Will you be my date, Castiel?_ ” Dean laughed wholeheartedly.

 

“Dean” Cas started to grin and put all his joy and excitement in the kiss he was planting on Dean’s lips, pinning him down on his bed in the process.

 

“Dean!”

 

\---

 

Cas opened the passenger’s door and Dean jerked his head off the head rest.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted breathlessly and leaned in to pluck a quick kiss from Dean’s lips before buckling his seat belt.

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean felt all tension flooding out of him the second he looked at Cas. He looked incredible. The hair still damp from the shower, the first few buttons of the dark shirt over the black skinny jeans unbuttoned, the eyes – as always – _supernaturally_ blue.

 

“Ready?” Dean asked and could hardly peel his eyes from the beautiful, slim face that was Castiel’s. Cas. _His_ Cas.

 

“Ready” Cas confirmed and his eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the evening.

 

****

The drive was over far too quickly and soon they both were standing in front of the Talbot’s front door, shoulders brushing, music already thrumming through the door. Dean took a deep breath, closed his eyes and then looked at his best friend. No. Boyfriend. _Okay, here we go,_ he thought, smiling at Cas, who was smiling broadly right back at him.

 

Dean entwined their fingers firmly, tugged him closer with his hand and breathed in Cas’ fresh scent. He could feel Cas’ pulse racing through his wrist. Well, at least he was not the only one who was nervous here. He pulled Cas even closer, looking at him in the eyes with a smirk on his lips before kissing him short but firmly on the mouth. Turning back to the door, he reached out and rang the doorbell.

 

_Show Time._

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very, very big thank you to my lovely beta reader Laura (exits--and--entrances.tumblr.com), for starters.
> 
> Then, of course, a BIG thank you to all you, my lovely readers!!
> 
> I haven't intended to write a second part, but well ... I had time and was in the mood. I hoped you enjoyed reading it! I thought, there's no hurt in adding some fluff to all the smut :3
> 
> Thank you, too, for all the kudos and the sweet comments. 
> 
> If you like, you can check out my tumblr, too (philargitta.tumblr.com).


	3. Sleep Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry, please forgive me. I do not have a proper excuse, so. Well. Finally, the next chapter. More fluff.
> 
> I would have been lost without my amazin beta reader and great friend, the most lovely Taylor (mishadmitrikrushniccollins.tumblr.com). I love her, please go and check out her blog ! Thank you, Tay!
> 
> And thank you, for your patience and your too kind words, you are amazing!

Part III

 

“Dean! Finally! We already thought you wouldn’t show up at all tonight!” Bela squealed, her plastic cup held dangerously askew in one hand and the doorknob in the other. Her eyes slid from Dean to the slightly smaller frame beside him and her face fell in disappointment.

“Oh. Hi, Castiel. Dean, I thought you were bringing a date? Your ‘plus one’? Or have you dumped the poor little mysterious thing already again and that’s why you brought … him? Dean, seriously? You’re spoiling all the fun, we all made bets on who she could be … “  Bela babbled with flashing eyes and a giggle while shoving both of them into the room and closing the door behind them.

The music had been already loud in the front yard, but inside Dean could literally feel the bass hammering through his lungs. There were small groups of guests everywhere, lounging on the sofas and chairs or simply sitting on the floor, talking and getting drunk out of the nice, colourful plastic cups.

As far as he could tell with the dimmed lightning, Dean thought he recognized most of the people from his school, but there were also some older boys sitting in a corner, probably college freshmen, passing a joint back and forth and talking in low voices.

Heat waves rolled over Dean as his heart was pounded hard in his chest like it was going to break free. Cas gave his fingers a light squeeze, equally nervous.

Bela turned to her guests and announced them both with an exaggerated flourish, “Okay, hey guys, listen up. Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence, and guess who his mysterious date is tonight!”

Bela fell into a fit of almost maniac cackling and spilled half of her drink on the parquet flooring, holding her sites, while the people in the room slowly turned around, one group after another. The few people who hadn’t noticed yet got jabbed in their ribs by the person next to them. The attention of the entire room was drawn to the two boys standing in the middle of the crowd, holding hands.

Bela had stopped laughing, after she had realized nobody was joining her and looked confused to Dean, whose face was burning.

“Huh, what’s the matter, why - oh. Oh shit. Oh fuck.”

Bela had finally caught sight of the tightly intertwined fingers between the two boys. She looked up to Dean’s face again, searching for an answer, an explanation.

Dean was completely sure that the entire room could read his face and his mind right now. His heart hammered at an uncomfortable pace and pearls of sweat formed on his neck and forehead.

Finally, some girls started to whisper, shock keeping their voices down.

“Dean Winchester? Seriously?”

“The straightest guy to have ever walked earth?”

“Him? Being with … another guy? HIM?”

Bela seemed to get a grip on her thoughts and slapped both her hands over her mouth in realization, “Oh my god, I am so, so sorry, fuck, I didn’t mean to … shit, I mean … I am so sorry.”

Bela looked around the room, looking for somebody, anybody to jump in and save her from this incredibly awkward and embarrassing situation, but everybody just stared in shock at the scene unfolding front of them.

“Well … yeah,” Dean cleared his throat and mustered up all of the self confidence he had that hadn’t run away screaming yet. “So. He is my plus one. That won’t be any trouble, right?” Dean growled in a low voice that left no room for protest..

Bela stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

“Seriously?” she asked unbelieving, the grin rapidly leaving her lips.

But Dean just lifted one brow and fixated her with his best ‘if-you-have-a-problem-with-that-you’re-gonna-regret-it’ look.

A murmur was going around the room- Dean had not seen so many shocked and surprised faces since he had knocked out a guy the first week of school who had insulted his mom. The guy had been two feet taller than him and a few years older, but Dean’s punch knocked him out cold for a few minutes.

“Oh .. ehm, no … of course not. Wow. Okay. Wow. Well … Drinks are in the kitchen. Help yourself? And, great that you made it, Dean. Eherm. You too, Cas.” stammered Bela, her eyes still as big as plates.

“Thanks” replied Dean with a firm voice and walked determinedly  towards the kitchen, dragging Cas behind him, after Cas had thanked Bela with a low and shy “thanks.”

The kitchen was empty and Dean dropped onto a barstool in releif, letting the air out of his lungs with a sigh.

“Phew, okay, that didn’t go all too bad, did it? Do you want a drink?” he asked Cas while letting go of his hand.

“Yes, please” Cas replied, relief in his voice, but Dean could still see the tension set firmly in Cas shoulders.

“Hey, you alright? It went well, right?”

“Oh, yes, of course, sorry Dean, I am just really … nervous. Thank you, Dean.” Cas leaned over the counter to give Dean a peck on the lips but stopped halfways. They were in public, kind of. And, yes, sure, Dean just kind of came out in a legendary way and they were kind of on a date, but how far could Cas … ?

Dean saw the hesitation and the insecurity in Cas eyes and quickly scanned the room. They were still alone, so he bent over the counter as well, meeting Cas in the middle and kissing him quickly on the lips and cheek.

“Everything’s fine. We’re still alive. So, Jack Daniels with coke or vodka-energy?” Dean laughed and the tension finally melted out of Cas’ body and a small but honest smile started to spread on his lips.

They drank well that night. Again. But they kept mostly to themselves . Dean didn’t really mind, he understood that most of the people had to come to terms with the fact that Dean Winchester came out that night. As gay? Or bi? Whatever he was, he was with Cas. Winchester. In a relationship. With a guy. That was real news.

A few of Dean’s close friends came by their couch in one of the dark corners of the room and sat by them.

Jo was pouting for sometime that Dean hadn’t told her, but wasn’t really that hurt.

All the others seemed to be perfectly fine with Dean being with Cas now, and Dean was really grateful for that.

They spent their night between Jo; Ash; Pam; Meg, whom Dean didn’t really like that much but she was one of Cas’ few friends; and Benny, who acknowledged Dean’s coming out only with a raising of his glass and a wink.

Later that night Pam insisted, in between two tequila shots, that she had always known that Dean had been overcompensating with all those girls and Dean couldn’t really keep holding a grudge against her because he was already really drunk himself.

Cas had drunk a considerable amount of alcohol, too, and Dean was surprised, as always, that Cas wasn’t as much of a lightweight as Dean liked to think he was.

Dean had felt the looks on him all evening, but he was able to easily push that aside with one glance at Cas’ beaming face and happy laughter.

As soon as the party seemed to cool down, Dean tried to dig his car keys out of his pockets a few times with little success, and Benny moved forward to judge him not so silently.

“Hah, Dean, sorry man, but I won’t let you drive home in that condition, brother,” he grumbled and took the keys out of Dean’s hand.

“But, Benny, how else are we supposed to get home now?” Dean whined with a distinctive slur to his words.

“No worries, brother, I’ll drive you two home, I only had two beers and I think I’ve had my licence for a bit longer than you, now” he chuckled, “Anyways, you’ll probably be busy tending to Cas on the drive back home, he doesn’t seem to be that sober either.”

“Thanks, man, you’re just the best,” Dean grinned lopsidedly, “But if you even just look at Baby the wrong way, I swear to god…” Dean swayed as he tried to get off the floor. He grabbed Jo’s arm for support, who promptly lost her balance, tumbled to the floor and proceeded to lie there, giggling. Dean groggily recalled the memory of the joint making its way around the party earlier that night.

“Cas, you okay? Come on, we’re going home,” Dean helped Cas get to his feet and slung one arm around his waist.

Cas immediately leaned into the touch and stretched to mumble into Dean’s ear, his breath hot on Dean’s neck, “Dean, I am going to thank you properly, later, in bed, ‘kay?”

“Yeah? Well, then let’s hurry up a bit” he whispered back.

Jo, who was still lying on the floor next to their feet, face-first on the carpet, groaned but then started to giggle again, “Oh God, guys, I can still hear every single word you two lovebirds are saying”

Benny drove them both to Dean’s house and saw them off with a “it’s really not far from here, I’ll be home in ten minutes, don’t worry, I won’t talk to strangers” before he disappeared whistling in the twilight of the early hours of the morning.

Dean and Cas helped each other climb the stairs and were almost too exhausted to get rid of their pants.

When they finally laid in Dean’s bedm the room began to spin around them. They turned to face each other instead, entwining their fingers and entangling their legs together, nestling their cold feet together. They found an anchor in each other’s eyes in the blurred, rotating twilight, one set of blue and one set of green ones.

“Dean.”

“Hmm, Cas?”

“Thank you,” whispered Cas.

“For what?” murmured Dean, the sleep already heavy in his voice.

“For tonight. For you. It really means a lot - … Well, thank you.”

Dean closed his eyes, a quiet smile on his lips, “If that’s all. ‘Twas my pleasure, Cas”

Cas kissed him softly, sleepy on the lips.

“Thank you, too, you know.” Dean slurred as his eyes drifted closed, but still managed to place a small kiss on Cas’ nose tip before he finally fell asleep.

Cas smiled and wondered why he couldn’t see the happiness seeping in golden waves out of his ribcage, and then reconsidered whether he should have smoked anything that evening, with such fantasies. It wasn’t long before he was out, too, safe and warm in Dean’s arms, and, for him, there was no place better on this earth, and so maybe the thought about the golden waves wasn’t completely absurd.


	4. Good Morning, Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the bestest of best, Taylor (mishadmitrikrushniccollins.tumblr.com) for putting up with my English and betaing this for me. I love you! I hope you enjoy a little bit of smutt after all that fluff! Thank you all so much for reading it! Enjoy! Much love, yours forever, Philargitta xx

Part IV

 

Dean was the first to wake up. His mouth and throat were parched and he was sure a blacksmith must have opened a shop in his head while he was asleep, judging by the hammering behind his forehead.

He groaned and turned to his side. Great. His arm had fallen asleep.

Cas was still fast asleep, the head comfortably cushioned by Dean’s asleep arm, stopping the blood flow with a gentle smile.

Dean groaned again before he tried to extract his arm from underneath his – yes, his - boyfriend’s head and tried to shake some life back into it as he sleepily shuffled into his bathroom.

He needed something to stop the headache. Dean rummaged through the cabinet until he found some painkillers and downed them with some water from the sink. He brushed his teeth thoroughly- he didn’t really want his breakfast taste like tequila, and almost fell when his arm buckled underneath his weight, proving they weren’t really back to normal, as he braced himself on the sink, staring into bloodshot, tired eyes in the mirror.

Wow. They had really done it. They actually had gone to that party- Together. And it hadn’t resulted in the apocalypse. Wow.

He stuck the toothbrush into his mouth and grinned at his reflection, a mixture of excitement and nausea spreading in his stomach.

“Dean?” Dean almost didn’t catch the weak calling through the pile of sheets and pillows and the bathroom door.

“I’m in the bathroom!”

Dean heard the sound of naked feet on the floor and then there was a sleepy Cas at the threshold, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morning, sunshine, got a nice hangover, too?” Dean teased Cas around the toothbrush in his mouth.

“No words. Water. Please.” Cas groaned and bent over the sink.

Dean took care of his terribly hungover boyfriend in a commendable way. He supplied him with aspirin before pushing him into the shower and under the hot stream of water, following closely behind.

They washed each other’s hair, still sleepy, and stayed maybe a little bit too long in the shower, but Dean just couldn’t tear his eyes off the droplets, running down Cas’ smooth skin.

Freshly showered and almost human again, they fell back in bed.

“Cas?”

“Hmm, Dean” Cas’ eyes were already drooping again. In his defense, it wasn’t even noon and a few more hours of sleep weren’t entirely unwelcome to Dean either.

“I …” Dean got lost in the sight of his boyfriend, who was lying with still damp hair in his bed, wearing his t-shirt. How come he has never noticed those incredibly long, dark lashes before? The night before felt like a dream. Cas had looked so damn fine. And Cas was his. And everyone knew that, now.

Dean nuzzled Cas neck and sucked in the scent of his own shower gel, but could still make out Cas’ own scent underneath that. He wound his arms around Cas’ middle and pulled him closer.

“I just still can’t believe we actually did that, yesterday” Dean murmured into Cas’ neck and kissed his way up to the soft spot behind his ear.

Cas smiled with closed eyes, “Me neither, Dean.”

“Now everybody knows that you are mine” Dean whispered and bit softly into the skin beneath his Cas’ ear.

Cas shuddered. “Hmm, only yours … and you, you…” Cas got lost in his thoughts and after a few moments of silence, Dean propped himself up on his elbows to look into Cas’ face.

“And I am yours. Only yours.” He finished Cas’ sentence, furrowing his brow. “Right?”

Cas slowly opened one eye and observed Dean’s face with a thoughtful look, chewing on his lower lip.

“Yes?” he finally whispered.

Something fell in Dean’s chest as soon as he realized that Cas, even after last night, was still so very insecure about the two of them. But who could blame him? Dean was not really famous for his stable and long-lasting relationships.

Dean looked at Cas, really looked at him, and saw it. He shook his head and huffed.

“Cas, look at me.”

Cas slowly opened his other eye, too, and blinked up at Dean, who was now kneeling beside him.

“Yes. Okay? Don’t forget that. I. Am. Yours.” He stressed each word with a kiss, to Cas’ forehead, to his cheeks, to his nose, and finally, to his mouth.

Dean kissed his way down from Cas’ mouth to his jaw, then, and further to the spot underneath his ear, down his neck until he reached Cas’ collarbones. How the fuck could everything about this boy be so fucking attractive? Even his collarbones were sexy. Bones.

Dean shoved Cas’ t-shirt up to his shoulders, kissing his collarbones, his nipples, to which he paid extra attention, swirling his tongue around and taking them between his teeth until they were hard and the skin on his chest and shoulders burst out in goosebumps.

Dean glanced up to see Cas’ face, with his teeth still around one nipple, and grinned as he saw Cas’ eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, face relaxed.

Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ sides and tracked Cas’ trail of dark hair on his stomach with kisses, until he reached the waistband of Cas’ boxers. But when Dean slipped his thumbs underneath it and continued kissing his stomach, Cas started fidgeting, moving uneasily before sitting up.

Dean glanced up and met Cas’ worried and doubtful look.

“Relax, man” Dean laughed and pushed Cas back into the mattress before he nuzzled the soft skin above Cas’ knee with his nose and dragging his tongue up Cas’ thigh, but as soon as he came close to his boxers, Cas sat up again.

He pulled at Dean’s arms, reaching for his nipples and ran his hands over Dean’s thighs, but Dean sat back abruptly, withdrawing himself from Cas’ impatient fingers.

“Cas, would you please relax? What the hell is going on with you?”

“But, Dean” Cas whined, reaching for the waistband of Dean’s boxer shorts, but this time Dean took Cas hands into his, holding them still.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, suddenly serious, Cas fingers stilled in his hands.

“What about you?” Cas mumbled and averted his eyes, his lashes long and dark on his cheeks.

“Hm?”

“I can’t just … just lay here and … Please, Dean, let me give you…” Cas blushed, opening and closing his fingers around Dean’s.

“Yes, Cas, you can. You just lay down here, now, and let me worship you. Sorry, no excuse accepted.”

“But-“ Cas protested but Dean didn’t let him finish that sentence.

“No. Listen. You … you always do so much, to me, for me, so just … just let me … ugh, Cas. I just want to…” Now Dean blushed as well, giving Cas’ fingers a little embarrassed squeeze before he fell back down on his knees and hands, pressing his face into Cas’ neck, seeking reaffirmation in Cas’ oh so familiar scent.

It was so much easier when he didn’t have to look into those big blue eyes, because then he could actually try to concentrate.

“I want to see your body” Dean murmured hesitantly, stroking the skin stretching between Cas’ neck and shoulder.

“You are really … I think you are … - I haven’t seen your body. Like. Since we started this, I haven’t really … seen your body” Dean’s face heated up. Maybe it had been a dumb idea. But then there were shy arms around his chest, hesitantly holding him, and Dean sighed, shaking his head about himself.

“I want to see you, I want to see every inch of you, everything, in detail, and you … You just looked so incredible yesterday – well, I mean you always do, but – no, I mean, please. Let me … let me do this to you. For you. Please.” Dean murmured into the skin behind Cas’ ear, pressing small, warm kisses onto his neck.

“O-Okay, Dean. Whatever you want.” Cas stuttered, goose bumps all over his body, his fingers like feathers on Dean’s shoulder blades.

Dean pressed another soft, but with purpose filled kiss on his lips to remind him to stay in position before he laid Cas out underneath his hands on his bed.

Dean started – again – with the neck. He kissed every inch he could reach, down the left arm to Cas’ fingers, which always surprised Dean again with their strength and beauty, and repeated the whole procedure on the other arm.

Then he bent down to Cas’ ankles, resulting in Cas fidgeting again until Dean set a calm hand onto his hip.

He kissed his way up over Cas’ strong, lean runner’s calves, to his thighs, covered in soft, dark hair, which he didn’t mind because he was so lost in the world of Cas’ soft skin, toned, lean muscles and – oh god – the scent.

With every passing moment Cas relaxed slightly more, and by the time Dean had kissed, bitten and licked his way down Cas’ chest to his sharp hipbones, Cas’ hands were opening and closing next to him on the mattress, the mouth open and the eyes half-lidded.

Dean finally, finally pushed his thumbs underneath the waistband of Cas’ boxers, tracing the irresistible V of lean muscles, until Cas was a mess, making little, needy sounds he probably would be ashamed of if he had all his five senses together right now.

It almost took Dean’s breath away when he looked up to see Cas lying there, all relaxed and moaning, so very beautiful, looking so … secure.

It dawned to him that Cas had always felt the most secure around him, but still never had let down the walls completely, and It almost pained Dean physically to think about that.

He could trust Cas, he knew that, he just knew. And that meant something. Because, you only trust family. Right? But Cas …. But Cas still couldn’t trust Dean completely, for whatever reason.

Dean rested his head on Cas’ stomach, pushing both his arms underneath Cas’ body to completely embrace the boy, before he pressed his lips firmly on the trail of black hairs, directly beneath Cas’ belly button. The muscles in Cas’ stomach fluttered and Cas took a shuddering breath.

“Cas” Dean whispered, both hands on Cas side, still holding him in his arms.

“Hmm” Cas hummed contently in response.

“Cas, I … I …”

“Hmm, Dean, what’s wrong? You don’t have to continue, if you don’t want to” Cas responded, the voice heavy but understanding.

Dean rolled his eyes at that and at himself. Well, Winchester, there are only few things you can’t handle, but forming words into sentences to express your feelings? Not really your division. But, Dean could show him. He was so much better in that, anyways. And that’s what he did.

He pushed down the waistband of Cas’ boxer shorts and took in the sight. By now he was used to it, more or less, but it was still a strange feeling to see a reddened penis awaiting him instead of a vagina. But Dean actually really didn’t mind, it was just something different, not something less.

He really liked his own dick, therefore Cas’ dick had to be like the prettiest thing he had ever seen, right?

Cas had tried giving Dean a blowjob, once, but Dean had awkwardly stopped him and said he just didn’t feel quite ready for that. But now he found himself in a situation where there was a red pulsing, hard cock in front of his face, his boyfriend’s cock, and Dean was a little bit nervous, hah, who was he kidding? Very nervous, as he stuck out his tongue carefully and touched it tentatively to the base.

Cas shuddered, it was warm, really warm, and surprisingly firm, but the skin was oh so very soft. And Cas smelled … good. Kind of like himself, only deeper, darker, muskier.

Dean gained some courage and licked a stripe up the underside of Cas’ dick, up to the top, caching some of the precome gathering there with his tongue. The taste was kind of salty and had a distinctive note, which made Dean wince first, until he got used to it and licked the remaining precome off the tip.

Cas’ hands rose and wound themselves into Dean’s hair, desperately searching for something to hold on to.

“Oh – oh, Dean” he groaned, lifting his hips slightly. Thankfully, he wasn’t doing anything too wrong here, Dean thought relieved.

Dean couldn’t help but to smile wickedly and start licking stripes all around Cas’ cock, feeling the blood rushing and pulsing underneath the skin under his lips and finally sitting up to examine his work not even trying to hide his pride.

Cas’ dick was red, and hard, and very, very slick. And Cas was already a wreck, panting and writhing underneath Dean’s eyes, a film of sweat covering his whole body, running his hands through Dean’s hair again and again, scrabbling for a hold on to reality.

“Dean, i-if you don’t want to do that, it’s, it’s really – ah – fine – ohgod!” Cas moaned as Dean cut him off by suddenly placing his lips around the head of Cas’ dick, letting his tongue lick away the precome pearling there again.

“Oh, would you please just shut up, Cas, I won’t say it again” he whispered with a smirk, and took Cas’ cock in his mouth as far as possible.

Cas actually growled at that, gripping Dean’s shoulder with one hand, the other one lightly resting on Dean’s head, as he started to carefully and slowly bob his head up and down, the tongue playing with the vein pulsing on the underside of Cas’ dick, turning Cas into a babbling mess.

“Dean – I … oh, yes, right there, Dean – ah.”

Cas’ pelvis thrust upwards, pushing the dick in Dean’s mouth further down his throat and making him gag. Dean popped off Cas’ cock and took some deep breaths through his nose before he fixated Cas onto the mattress with both his hands.

“Oh, oh god, sorry, I am so sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to, oh god I am so sor-“

After the shock and the gag reflex had subsided, Dean took Cas back into his mouth, but this time he let his head sink down further and further, until the head of Cas’ dick hit the back of his throat again, but this time Dean was prepared and he concentrated on overcoming his gag reflex.

Spit ran down his chin and his lips ached, he already felt the soreness creeping into the muscles of his jaw and tongue, but all that didn’t bother Dean much when he could hear Cas making sounds like that. Small and needy sounds, barely a whine in the back of his throat. And this big, hot hardness in his mouth, laying heavy on his tongue, completely at his mercy.

The muscles in Cas’ stomach fluttered and Dean let him take careful, controlled thrusts against the back of his throat.

“Oh, oh my god, Dean, that is the best – oh – Dean, I think imam-“ Cas stuttered and tried desperately to stop Dean from moving, clutching to his shoulders, gripping his hair, fixating Dean in the position he was in, completely still now.

But Dean had to swallow, thanks to his reflexes, and Cas’ eyes flew open, his pelvis thrust against Dean’s face, driving his dick even deeper down Dean’s throat, and he came with an almost animalistic, deep groan down Dean’s throat.

Dean had no other choice than to take and swallow, and this time he almost did throw up. Almost. This exact moment Dean suddenly understood why the girls he had been with always had been so reluctant to swallowing. His throat burnt and tears had been spilling out his eyes, streaking his cheeks. As soon as he got in his first breath, he grabbed the water bottle standing next to his bed and tried to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

Cas had finally found consciousness again, bolting to sit upright and, oh no, Dean already knew that look.

“No, no. Cas. Don’t. Everything’s fine” Dean croaked, “Don’t you dare to say sorry now” he added to wipe that worried, sorrowful look off Cas’ face. Dean smirked.

“Maybe was a little bit much for a beginner like me, but hey” Dean snuggled back to Cas into the bed and under the covers, “at least I tried it. I hope I wasn’t too bad.”

Cas stared at him with big, unbelieving eyes.“Bad?” he finally managed to say, his voice still low and raspy of arousal and bliss. His face slowly lit up with a huge smile and he slung his arms almost too tight around Dean.

“Dean, that was … phenomenal. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for being here, thank you for having me, thank you, for everything.” Cas hid his face in the crook of Dean’s neck but he still could feel him smile against his skin.

“Well, thank god, and – you are welcome, Cas” Dean laughed and finally noticed his own raging hard-on. He had completely ignored his own arousal, while he had been pleasing Cas, paying it no mind, but now his dick strained against the fabric of his boxers. He pressed his cock against Cas’ stomach to relieve a tiny bit of pressure, who smirked up into Dean’s face with a wicked expression before he let his hands disappear into Dean’s underwear.

Cas made Dean see stars, and Dean was sure, he couldn’t recall a time he had come that hard before. A thankful Cas was an even more enthusiastic Cas, and Dean, who laid in between crumpled, messy bed sheets, panting, feeling sweaty and sticky, Cas by his side, couldn’t remember ever being more happy than he was now. Cas had been making himself his very own place in Dean’s life.

He pressed a sloppy kiss to Cas’ sweaty hairline and pulled him even closer. “Mine” he whispered, “Mine”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Supernatural for having those amazing characters, I do not own any of them, unfortunately :3
> 
> And, of course:  
> Thanks to everyone who reads this story, you are awesome!!
> 
> if you want to check out my tumblr, you are very welcomed to do so :)
> 
> philargitta.tumblr.com


End file.
